The Comeback
by ppgdreamer
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys were last seen in Custody Battle. What happens next?  Trying my best to base it on actual PPG episodes/comics, so have fun reading!   XD
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue: Custody Battle

"There's only one evil thing we care about," Brick growled, staring down Him and Mojo Jojo. "And that's destroying the Powerpuff Girls!"

"YEAH!" the Rowdyruff Boys did a three-way high five as the "parents" gave each other a wondering stare.

"Now let's go!"

In the distance, two ladies eyed the scene on the bench.

"I don't believe this," one muttered. "They don't know what they lost!"

"I agree," said the other. "Men really don't know how to convince men. Even men who think they're women"

"And monkeys who think they're men." Her companion added. Then she smiled easily. "I guess takes real women to have real brains."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Talking Dog sat on the sidewalk finally, deciding whether to pee on the fire hydrant or not. Suddenly, streaks of intense red, electric blue and crisp green passed above him.

"Man, that was stupid!" Boomer shook his head crossly.

"Yeah, what do they think we are? Pets?" Butch made a face.

"Hehehe, a pet making us pets, you see? A monkey, get it?"

Boomer's brothers stopped in mid-air and hit him. "That was terrible!" Brick spat at him.

The boys enjoyed several weeks on their own. They stole to eat, to drink, and have fun. Whenever they got tired, they randomly attacked which ever nearest house looked good enough. From time to time, the Powerpuff Girls would find them but they always got away thanks to one thing or another.

As the days wore on, they moved further and further from Townsville and nearer to the edge of Cityville.

* * *

><p>"Crime rate is slower everyday!" the Mayor of Townsville happily announced to the girls.<p>

"Yeah, it's been less tiring everyday…" Buttercup said smugly.

"I've had more time to focus on other things, like planning my long term goals for my future career!" Blossom added, ever responsible.

"Long term goals?" Bubbles looked at her red-headed sister.

"Well you're not going to be five year old superheroes forever are you?" Professor Utonium laughed. "I know you've got dreams…"

"I want to be the first woman president of this country!" Blossom said.

"I wanna be a world-famous champion athlete!" Buttercup topped.

"What sport?" Mayor asked.

"I'm uh… still considering."

"What about you Bubbles?"

"I want to be celebrity, like Ashlee Hart! On TV!"

"Um, Bubbles," Professor Utonium interrupted. "She's an adult woman in adult movies…"

"Well, something like her anyway…teehee!" Bubbles blinked her big blue eyes adorably.

* * *

><p>While flying one cloudy evening, the Rowdyruffs saw a grand mansion just on the border of the two cities.<p>

"Boys, I think we've found home!" Brick declared.

Boomer stared at it. "Do you know who lives there?"

"No dummy, of course not! But see, it's strategic. This way, we can rob both cities without being caught. I know those sissy fluffs are too traumatized with Cityville to care!"

"Why, how do you know?" Butch slyly asked.

"Shut up!" Brick's fiery eyes glared in the gloomy atmosphere. "Ok, here's what we do…"

The Rowdyruff overpowered security and smoothly entered the huge doors. And they were surprised.

"Well boys, I never thought you'd come!" Sedusa rose from a chair.

"And it did take long enough!" Femme Fatale crossed her legs. "Care for some supper?"

"What's the catch?" Brick asked suspiciously. Of course they knew they we offering more than just supper.

"My, you boys are fast! Well I guess it's not that hard to figure out..." Sedusa said thoughtfully.

"I don't get it." Boomer whispered to Butch. "What did we figure out?"

"Guess what? We want to get rid of the Powerpuffs, just like you." Femme Fatale grinned.

"What makes you girls think we'd want to join your little team?" Brick said haughtily.

"Yeah, we're the Rowdyruff Boys! We do it all on our own!" Butch loyally agreed.

"I'm still not catching on you guys!" Boomer said a little more loudly.

"Let me simplify this cutie pie," Femme Fatale crouched down to their level. "We heard you say that there's only one evil thing you care about, will you remind us what it is?"

"Destroy the Powerpuff Girls." The boys say in unison.

"Well, have you done it yet? No? You've had fun a little here and there but nothing more. So this is what we're doing. We offer you protection, a place to sleep, and training." She noticed their incredulous looks. "YES, training to take them down. Meanwhile you are in a private place where nobody would imagine any super villain would come. Well?"

The boys huddled.

"I say no. You can't trust girls!" Butch said.

"Think about it guys! Someone to take care of us, teach us stuff, plus free everything!" Boomer argued.

"I say we try it. We can leave anytime we'd want to anyway. Besides... they're girls and we're fighting girls. If anyone must know anything about girls it's women. It'd be better than that Him character." Brick decided.

The three readily faced the two most deceiving women villains. "We're in."


	2. Chapter 2: All Sugar, No Spice

CHAPTER 2: All Sugar, No Spice

The city of Townsville... needs a little more something around here! The villains have grown older and it takes several years for them to run out of ideas. Even Mojo hasn't taken on world denomination seriously ever since he got a taste of it. Anyway, everyone knew the girls were undefeated.

Blossom put on a printed fuchsia dress, and purple boots. Bubbles threw a denim vest over her blue plaid blouse. Then she put on comfortable skinny jeans and darker blue ankle boots. Buttercup put on a black bomber jacket over her green halter dress with full black lace at the bottom and stepped into a pair of black Converse. Like any normal teen ager, the best is a must for the first day.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Professor Utonium yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Almost," Bubbles winked in the mirror. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What? This is what Ashlee Hart did in her break-out role!"

"Ashlee Hart, no matter how perky the name sounds, is _old_ Bubbles!"

"Hurry!" Blossom impatiently told her sisters. Then did they fly to school? They sure did. It's so much faster than being in a car.

"Blossom. Are you sure that flying to school is going to make us into the crowd rather than driving our cars? I mean, the mayor did give us pretty cool ones..." Buttercup looked at her.

"Well, we'd just add to the pollution, get stuck in traffic, everyone else has cars..."

"Ok, ok fine!" Buttercup laughed. "But we're gonna have to retouch when we touchdown. Haha! See what I did there?" Blossom stared at her.

"You are never going to catch a boyfriend with that line Buttercup." Bubbles giggled. "Unless it would be Butch who knows where the hell he's at..."

"Bubbles, did you dream about Boomer again?" Blossom quizzed her.

"No." She replied in a voice that lied openly.

* * *

><p>Sedusa walked into the dressing room and threw the wig onto Femme Fatale's lap. "Your turn."<p>

"I was Ashlee Hart yesterday!" she protested.

"Baby, you were Ashlee Hart since you were born! Don't you find it weird when I call you Femy, Taley or Fatty? Or FF?" the red-clad villainess collapsed on the sofa.

"Well you're the one rooming with me! And I had to go on TV pretending I found my long-lost sister! You're lucky I'm an orphan!"

"Well, you're lucky I can play disguises well. I had to go during press-conferences and do the rape scenes in_ your_ movie!"

"Fine." Femme Fatale changed and stuffed the wig into the drawer. "Wait. Are the boys ready?" Her lips curved into a cold smile. "Today's the day.

* * *

><p>Princess thought she dominated the school along with her newfound side-kicks, Duchess and Lady. Their families were the biggest hot shots of Townsville. She went to school in her best golden limousine. Princess stepped out amidst cheering. Cheering for the Puffs.<p>

"Hello?" She complained to Duchess and Lady. "I went to school in my best limo and they've been flying to school since kindergarten!"

"Princess, you've been going to school in a limo since kindergarten too, remember?" Lady stifled a giggle. She couldn't help it.

"I could get used to this!" Bubbles signed an autograph. The girls enjoyed the limelight and it burned their ears to hear it.

"Time to pop their bubble," Duchess muttered.

"Oh poor, poor you!" Princess said, walking over to where they stood. "The boyfriend-less trio!"

"Puh-lease Princess, you and Mitch lasted two days." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"At least it's something," Duchess inserted. "You girls aren't really major news around high school when you lack something noteworthy." The three finished with uniform smirks and walked out.

* * *

><p>Femme Fatale lay on her stomach on her queen-sized bed, watching the tense scene on her laptop. "Those girls are really good manipulators... Reminded me of myself at sixteen," she thought to herself. "Nice job." She spoke into the microphone.<p>

Females are easily swayed by emotion. The more troubled the girls will be, the more fragile they'll be when villains finally reappear on the scene.

* * *

><p>Classes were a breeze and they caught up with old friends like Mitch Mitchelson and Elmer. As usual, Blossom starred in all their classes, Bubbles got the attention of the popular crowd and Buttercup was on the way to be known in the papers for her athletic prowess. Life couldn't be sweeter.<p>

"I am extremely bored!" Buttercup dribbled the soccer ball with her feet. She turned to Bubbles who was busily toying around with makeup. "I don't believe this. You follow magazine makeup during vacant period?"

"A young girl's look is everything Buttercup." Bubbles said distractedly. "Besides, you're lucky you have green eyes. You don't need to do creative stuff to be noticed. Neither does Blossom with her mile-long hair."

"Hmm?" Blossom looked from her laptop, momentarily interrupted from her essay.

"Look at her! She's doing nothing but she's pretty!"

"Oh Bubbles, at least you have personality which magnetizes friends and Buttercup knows she's free to express herself to everyone. When I do it, I'm bossy or weird." She went on typing as if nothing happened.

"Whatever." Buttercup thought the conversation was off the track. "You guys are still affected by those retards. My point was, we have nothing to do! All the villains are either old or disheartened, or disappeared!"

"Yeah like the Rowdyruff Boys," Bubbles murmured staring intently at the mirror.

"That's the second time today!" Blossom slapped her laptop shut. "OK Bubbles, spill!"

"I, I... I..." Her sisters glared at her. "I kinda looked for him on Facebook and..."

"Don't tell me! You chatted with the enemy! You, you cavorter!" Buttercup exploded!

"...and he wasn't there so I kind of thought about it the looongest time." Bubbles finished.

The other two sighed.

"I don't want to be a freak in school when other towns see that I'm already a freak..." Bubbles' big blue eyes started to well-up with tears.

"You know what," Buttercup stood up. "We'll try to be like normal ditzy teenagers! We'll be the ditziest bitches you've ever seen!"

The other girls burst out laughing. "You? Ditzy?"

"Yeah!" Buttercup kicked the ball away. "Let's go to the mall, right now! And later, we'll be crashing Todd's!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Ditzypuff Girls

Chapter 3: The Ditzypuff Girls

_*The following scene is adapted from the episode The City of Clipsville._

* "Ready?" Blossom checked with Bubbles.

"Totally," Bubbles winked. Then she spotted Buttercup coming up the escalator in a never seen before outfit.

"Oh my gosh! Check it out. She is like, so wrong in those pants." Bubbles let her large bubblegum pop.

"Yeah girlfriend!" said her equally perky sister. Blossom's cellphone rang.

"Hello!"

"Hey it's me!" Buttercup's voice sang out.

"Oh my gosh, we were just talking about you! Where are you?"

"Over here." They eyed each other.

"Oh, hey." The red-head turned away from her. "So you going to Todd's tonight?"

"I dunno, I gotta get on the treadmill. I just _ma_jorly pigged out on a donut. Ugh, if they only had candy-flavored salad or something." Then something unexpected met her eyes. "Blossom, look!"

The Rowdyruff Boys? In public like nothing happened? In the flesh? And looking terribly good?

Blossom poked a busy Bubbles. "Bubbles, quick look!" Boomer took a long drink from a soda and when he finished, glanced right over at Bubbles and smiled. It was like a magnet tugging at her.

"Oh..." She said, surprised. "We shouldn't talk to them, they're bad..."

"I know!" Her sisters answered gleefully. Well, ditzy is as ditzy does! Bubbles walked over to Boomer while the other boys slid over to their counterparts.

"So, you going to Todd's tonight?" Brick began.

_Play hard to get? What? Think, Bloss, think! Surprise him at the party. Sound smart and memorable now! Finish the conversation! _"Uhm, no... I have to study for an algebra test, in my English class" She heard herself and knew that sounded stupid, which is not synonymous to Blossom! _What am I saying, studying for an algebra test in English!_ Blossom was getting hot in the cheeks and suddenly being ditzy seemed so easy. She ignored the gun shots behind her. _I never got nervous public speaking, even in the Townsville city debate! Why this?_

"What are you doing?" she nervously asked back.

"Uh... going to Todd's." Brick sounded amused.

_Laugh, laugh at everything he says. It flatters them. _"Ahahaha! Oh! What a coincidence!" Dang! Cat's out! Now Brick now just looked like, WTF. And she never thought she'd be _that _stupid her _whole_ life! No guy has ever looked at her that way (in a bad way).

Barely listening to Brick, she eyed Bubbles who was having the time of her life. No confused looks from Boomer. Butch looked just as bewildered. And Buttercup was supposed to be the one who could converse with guys well. Were they gonna be this way their_ whole_ life?

* * *

><p>Sedusa and Femme Fatale were dying of laughter.<p>

"OMIGOSH I** NEVER** imagined they'd be THAT easy to FALL!" Sedusa finally breathed out.

"And more importantly, look... The monsters and the henchmen we sent out, were IGNORED! NOBODY saw a THING!" Femme whooped. "This is a gala!" she popped a bottle of expensive champagne. It nearly splashed on the wide-screen monitor.

"That dumb monkey and gay devil never saw what was coming!"

The villainesses were almost there.

* * *

><p>Buttercup wanted to punch herself. No, she wasn't worth punching herself... the Amoeba Boys should punch her. Escalator? She thought Butch's new Escalade was an escalator? Take a ride up to the second floor how anymore <em>dumb <em>would she seem?

"Hey Buttercup, was I going too fast? I thought I saw you cringing." Butch put one arm around her.

"Uh, no I was just thinking that uh... I never asked you if you were going to Todd's," she fumbled.

"I am, with my brothers." Empty silence. "Isn't that where we're going now?"

"Ahhh... hehe_...riiiight..._" _And I thought Chemical X would have something good to do with our __**Chemistry**__! _"So what's Ashlee Hart like, living with her? Do you know Bubbles is a fan? "

"Really? She's cool. How about some music?" Did he sound impatient or distracted? Is he bored with her? Fortunately for Buttercup, she saw the blinking lights of Todd's, Townsville's latest club opening.

"Ohhhkaaay, so I, I-think-I-have-to-go-now-thanks-for-theride-nice-seeing-you-again-Butch" _Well-not-really, _she mentally added. Buttercup zipped off, leaving a green trail of light. She nearly ran into Bubbles, who was in another world, holding hands with Boomer.

In the restroom, she hurriedly changed back into the dress she had on earlier. Everything seemed so _weird_.

Bubbles was in heaven. With Boomer.

"Hey, you know what I'm thinking?" he asked playfully under colored lights.

"That there's too much people in here?" she giggled.

"Yeah, let's hang outside." She let him take his hand and went out into the cool night.

* * *

><p>Princess was fuming. Buttercup coming out of an Escalade with a guy... she was probably in a hurry to dance with him. Bubbles talking with a guy too... She was losing the only thing she could make them feel inferior.<p>

Meanwhile, Brick entered the club alone. Princess' eyes darted right over to him.

"RED alert ladies!" The rich girls went into Approach-a-Guy formation and went right over. "Hello!" The guy pushed his cap backwards and grinned slightly. "Sooo are you waiting for someone?"

"I dunno... She was going to study for some test." His strangely familiar husky voice replied. Suddenly it hit her! Of course! There was a pair in green, a pair in blue and a missing pair in red! Well a Blossom left out is enough to make her grades droop and who knows? One affects all for the Puffs.

"I don't think she's coming," Princess hooked her arm through his. "Let's go center!" Duchess and Lady, their jobs as Take-Over-the-Conversation-If-I-Bluff attendants finished, left.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!" Femme Fatale yelled into the monitor.<p>

"Relax!" Sedusa calmed her friend. "It could piss Blossom off! Besides, the girl knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p>"Blossom!" Professor Utonium was surprised to see the smartest Puff tearfully reading the pages of her Algebra book in the kitchen. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Well... Algebra is just crap! It's so hard."

"Now really, what?"

"I just embarrassed myself in front of a boy! I tried being ditzy but I'm just... I just drive guys away!"

The professor smiled and sat down beside her. "Blossom, I may not have had a wife that lasted, but I knew enough that to attract the right guy be yourself!" He embraced his daughter.

"Thanks dad..." Blossom leaned on her father's shoulder, considering the day's events.

* * *

><p>A figure clad in red frowned at his<em> own<em> monitor, the kind that needed no electricity. He saw Femme Fatale and Sedusa gleefully perfecting their plan.

"Well, you're not the only ones!" His voice echoed in the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you JennyPpgfan, Loloface and ROCuevas! [XD] You guys put me on a roll!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It's On! First Half

CHAPTER 4: IT'S ON [first half]

Blossom strolled down the hall, confidently prepared for her algebra class. Bubbles was sleepy and daydreaming. Buttercup was sleepy and continuously looking over her shoulder.

"What's with the tough girl?" Blossom whispered to Bubbles.

"Hmmm?" Bubbles spotted the Rowdyruff Boys and smiled at one in particular. Blossom was determined to ignore everything.

"Oh, never mind." She faced her other sister. "Hey, what's with you?"

"_OH_ my gosh—shit. It's him!" Buttercup sped to her class.

"Well that was weird, right Bubbles?" But the blonde had wordlessly left her side and was going to Boomer who put his arm around her.

"Ooohkay.." She whispered under her breath, averting her rose-colored eyes from the cheesy scene. She planned to go to her usual seat but a certain red-head was already there.

"Uhm... excuse me but I uh... sit there... usually."

"Usually. But you have to admit; today's not a usual day is it?" He looked up from his book and grinned. It drove her crazy. Both the smile and the answer. Brick placed the book on his finger and spun it. "So I think someone stood me up last night. I bet she knows how it feels now."

"What the hell—look! Let me sit in my seat. Class starts in two seconds." _And everyone is staring at us—at me mostly—because you just had to make a scene up in front! _The thought made her want to grimace. When he just continued to spin the book, she stalked to the back of the room, where the dreaded Royal Trio inhabited. Suddenly, the teacher entered and Brick stood up and went to the back and that made Blossom (the memory made her wince) automatically turn around and go back to the front. When they crossed each other he let a lock of her hair pass through his fingers. She furiously hoped she did not blush visibly. And later, she hoped she did well on her test because the scene ran over and over in her mind.

Buttercup sat with face in hands, elbows propped on the table and read the instructions intently.

"So lab partner... what do we do next?" A pair of green eyes interrupted her view.

She flinched away. "We haven't even started!" Buttercup, who had always depended on her lab partners, began the experiment. _After all, I _lived _with a scientist my whole life!_

"So are you planning to do that on your own?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she put several drops in a tube.

"OK, are ya' mad at me or something? You know, iIf I didn't know any better I'd think you were scared of me or something—"

"I am NOT scared!" The girl blew up and so did the experiment. "EEEK!"

"That's some chemistry!" Duchess called out, making the class laugh.

Much later, Fuzzy invaded school. After an easy battle, Buttercup was lifting a wild Fuzzy-Lumpkin into the air to throw him back into the woods.

"Need a hand?" A guy's voice came behind her. _Butch?_

"Aaaah! Get away!" In her panic, she threw the pink monster into the wrong direction. She turned around, expecting to see green eyes but...

"I was kidding!" Mitch Mitchelson never saw her panic before.

Luckily, Bubbles caught him and threw him to the right place. "Buttercup, do you feel unwell?"

"I uh... was um..." She flew inside and nearly collided into Blossom.

"Oh hey! Is Fuzzy done?"

"Yeah..." The sisters drifted to the cafeteria. "Blossom have you ever been... I mean, have you ever felt sort of, tingly and panicky around someone?"

"Yeah, Mr. Corky! I swear I don't know if I passed algebra!"

"I thought you had it nailed." The two sat down, staring at their lunches.

"Well, that was hours ago." She noticed she was stroking the lock of hair Brick touched. She quickly tossed it over her shoulder and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Blossom? Are you getting a breakdown?"

"Funny. I asked you the same thing this morning." Blossom looked beyond her sister's head. She had a funny feeling watching Princess flirt with Brick at the lunch line. Princess always had someone do it for her (flirting and falling in line) so this was serious.

"Now you're just plain distracted!"

They left the line and went out of the cafeteria. Blossom faced the wall behind her slightly and used her x-ray and saw them still talking.

"Blossom?"

"Oh, yeah right." She blinked her eyes and focused on the mush that was her food. "Sorry, I can't get over the embarrassing stunt we did yesterday. You understand, don't you?" Buttercup didn't look convinced. Suddenly, Blossom had one of her Aha-Moments. "Listen I know what they're up to! They're distracting us! Look at you, me, Bubbles... We're falling into their hands! We have to fight back!"

"You are out of your mind." Buttercup left the table.

Brick flew pass Blossom on her way home.

"You know Blossom, I've got X-ray vision too." _Ugh._ She flew faster but the boy could keep up with her. "So why don't you just blow me kiss and it's all done and over,"

Blossom faced him and blew ice breathe on his face. "Happy!"

The two floated above the city. "Listen, I may have been not myself yesterday, but I'm sure, I am on to you and I know just what your strategy are! I mean is! There it is again, but anyway." She narrowed her eyes. "Just so you be warned!"

Brick lasered the iced away. "Now we're finally out in the open, it's on!" To her surprise, he lunged at her with the familiar determined frown. Without the ridiculously (good-looking) smile and bad flirting, her mind cleared and she was ready for action.

Buttercup saw the familiar explosions of intense red and flashy pink. She flew up to it knowing exactly what it was. Butch stopped in front of her. "Leave them to it."

"She's my sister and we help each other!" She flew past him. He went after her.

"C'mon aren't you intruding?" _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._ "Hey are you listening?" _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._ "Why don't we go for a ride on the escalator?" Unable to stop himself, he guffawed. Bad move.

"What didya say?" Now he got her attention.

"I said, escalator, Butter-butt!" He was met with a flash of livid green orb.

From a distance, high up a glass tower, Bubbles leaned on Boomer's arm. "Funny isn't it?"

* * *

><p>The red-clad figure wasn't surprised at the turn of events. He was even pleased. He was also happy for another reason. He placed the mirror on the floor and using the power he his co-villains feared, he drew three glowing figures out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: It's On! Second Half

CHAPTER 4: IT'S ON! [second half]

"Yes, yes... YES!" Him gleefully drew the PowerPunk Girls out of VileTown.

"Look, we _don't care_ who you are, what the _hell_ you did but we are _not_ doing anything you're gonna say!" Berserk burst out. The blazing blue and green behind her fiercely went into attack formation.

"Wait!" Brat said. "It's Her, the nicest being in Viletown! Only she's in red and has a goatee..."

"I am Him! The most evil villain in this Townsville!" Him was bewildered and outraged.

"Figures. This is isn't our first time you know." Brute yawned.

"There's just this one thing you have to see..." Him pointed to a screen, that showed the Ruffs and Puffs (well the reds and greens) at battle.

* * *

><p>"Brick, control yourself!" Sedusa yelled into the microphone as she watched the boy do the sonic boom. "Oh Butch, not you too!" The dark-haired boy was thrown into a building and got up again, twitching with the excitement to fight.<p>

"You're not taking the center stage these days aren't you?" A falsetto voice floated around the room.

"What now, Femme? Would you come over here and see this!" She yelled in frustration. She wanted to pull her hair out. _Were all those video games, fast food, cars and gadgets for nothing_? But instead of Femme waltzing in through the door, Him floated up through the marble floor.

"Oh, it's you. Well, what's up? FYI, my plan," she stepped in front of the monitor. "Is doing better than you think!"

"_Oh, riiiight_. But I see that they are getting their focus back. You know, with my powers, the boys would be even better, the girls' minds more foggy..."

"What dazzling ideas you have Him, too bad they never worked! You have to revise or join someone else's schemes!"

"What beautiful eyes you have. Pity you have such bad hair." He countered. His voice then grew deeper "Through the Rowdyruff Boy's open comeback, every villain in this society has revived their lost hopes. I also doubt that I'm the only one who figured out something that could change the course of this town!"

"Sorry." Sedusa narrowed her eyes. "I have a partner. And don't you have a husband or something? I mean both of you do claim the kids..."

"And what are you, the auntie? Nobody could own them. They don't belong. Neither do the Powerpunks."

"The _what? _You released those bug-eyed thugs?"

"Yes! Well their weakness is losing focus, right? Then maybe if the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpunks go together... They'd be heartbroken to death!"

"NO! It will not work that way!" Sedusa wailed.

"What the hell is wrong here?" Femme entered the room.

Sedusa pointed to Him. "He got the wrong idea and released the 'Punks!"

* * *

><p>The Amoeba Boys and Gang Green Gang were crowding the local low-life's bar.<p>

"I can't believe we're actually playing chess in a low-life bar!" Ace muttered.

"Uh-huh." One of the Amoeba Boys answered. "I'm sick of everything. I'm even thinking of going into a Nursing Home."

"You're too young!" Snake hissed.

"Well, might as well face it. As long as the Puffs are here, they keep us in line. What's the use? Hey look." He jerked his head towards a sullen Mojo Jojo. "He never joins us guys."

Blossom banged into the window near them and slowly stood up. Brick grabbed her by the waist and attempted to punch but she kicked him away.

"Well, what do you know?" Ace grinned. "They're back. And we are in business!" Mojo eyed the fight quietly, his brain throbbing.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, ladies!" The ladies glared at Him. "They're in my lair, which defies both time and space. They won't be released in Townsville yet."<p>

"Why don't you just move your creepy butt over to your lair and not interfere with the plan?" Femme posed on a soft chair. Him disappeared and the two sighed with relief. "By the way Sedusa, how's it going with Daddy Morbucks?"

"I'm getting there Femme, but I'm sure with your fame, it would go faster."

"Yeah right, like I'm getting hitched anytime soon." The blonde villainess rolled her eyes. "Anyway, _you_ got married to the Professor on your first date, right?"

"Yeah... I did... I think I might get married later." She smirked, another plan forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Mojo silently walked out of the bar and sighed, staring up at his creation doing exactly what they were made to do. He should be proud of them... shouldn't he?<p>

He walked pass a hotel that seemed to have a wedding reception. Princess was standing outside in a golden gown.

"And he just came home and said, Princess I'm getting married! And they met only twice or something!" She was told Duchess and Lady. The bride and groom also came out and put stood with her.

"Well, life's just full of surprises Princess. Ima Goodlady is really sweet..."

Disinterested in the conversation, Mojo walked on home. Once settled behind his telescope, he scoured the City. He also saw Bubbles and Boomer on top of the building. Funny... they're just sitting there. His view focused on Brick spinning Blossom around and throwing her away, but the girl quickly recovered and threw an electric orb at him. The urge to do crime suddenly came rushing through his veins! He had to do something... something evil!

"I Mojo Jojo have come to the final conclusion that being stationary is not very good for this great mind of mine! I therefore have to do something to please myself and displease others! I must continue my great dream to conquer the world for whatever purpose I haven't decided yet! And also I must resume talking to myself very rapidly and very noisily to hear myself and for the sake of thinking out loud! For doing everything silently and hearing others talk about me is extremely annoying! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another extremely happy thank you to oceanluver1, Primcartoons, Naruhinalov3, Spark Firebug, Child of the Night13 and Sissie131! You people make my heart FAT! [XD]<strong>


	6. Chapter 5:You Can't Stop a Good Thing

CHAPTER 5: YOU CAN'T STOP A GOOD THING, BABE!

It was five o'clock and Blossom was never more grateful that the professor washed their clothes with power detergent. Her dress was a mess though, and her new shoes were off so she won't ruin it. It was annoyingly a pretty even fight.

_Well I know that threatening his masculinity would weaken him, kissing him,_ she shuddered. _Would strengthen him but now what?_

Buttercup floated by her side, eyeing the enemies. "Now what?"

"I don't know! We run out of moves when a certain blond couldn't get her ass over here!" She yelled the last half, making sure Bubbles could hear .

"Well the Blond is busy!" A faint reply came. "And a red-head and a brunette just can't get along with their friends!"

"Aarghh! She'd better hope I don't see her!"Buttercup growled.

* * *

><p>Butch eyed the enemy in mid-air, exhausted. "Now what?"<p>

"It's an even fight, but we can't call it off first. They should surrender." Brick was thinking hard.

"I wish they'd kiss us," Brick looked at Butch like WTF? "No I mean, we become stronger when they do that right? So –."

"—why wait if we can do it ourselves?"Brick finished Butch's thoughts.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's superspeed so they won't see it coming."

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Bloss, they've got a plan and they're coming!"

"Face it head on!"

SMACK

"_What?_" The girls stared at each other. Then, they felt fresh power surge through their tired veins. They also had fresh anger.

"Why, you!"Buttercup attacked Butch harder than ever thought she could. "That was your final move? A kiss on the cheek?"Her arms flailed, jabbing at Butch. "THAT'S disgusting, coming from you guys... you PERVERTS!"

Butch was surprised he wasn't any stronger, but Buttercup seemed to be. Plus, he was really getting beaten up. Still, he couldn't resist being cocky. "So whereddya'want? Here?"He planted a deep one on the lips.

"Oh for the love of shit!"Buttercup pushed him hard into a wall and wiped her mouth furiously.

* * *

><p>Blossom somehow knew she was stronger...her orbs were finally making good hits at Brick. Brick was getting hurt and very puzzled. He tried pecking at her cheek again but Blossom just improved. And got even madder.<p>

"What's with you? Did you hit your head _that_ hard?" She blew sharp icicles at him.

Brick was frustrated. Dodging the ice, he came close enough and succeeded in kissing Blossom on the mouth (it was really accidental).

Blossom felt light-headed, fluffy—_excuse me am I happy?_ She felt her lips respond, moving and kissing him back.

"Blossom, no!"Buttercup's voice cut into her thoughts. Brick pushed her away and eye beamed but Blossom was still alert. She used her hand lasers.

_I guess I'm not strong enough, _Brick thought._ But she actually kissed me back! Well I know where to get plenty more of that! _Brick sped up to her and kissed her again and Blossom couldn't help but kiss back. And he kissed. And she kissed back. And again and again and again and again! (Ok, you know where this is going, haha)

Butch and Buttercup stared in disbelief. They couldn't even yell something. The reds were almost making out in mid-air!

Finally, Blossom cut it off and hit Brick. "SO you like kissing, huh?"

"So do you!"He hit her back. "You know, you can't stop a good thing."

"Well this is fun," She sonic boomed him to the ground and grabbed Buttercup as she flew off. She also yanked Bubbles off the building.

"So... kissing doesn't only make the boys stronger, but us too!" Buttercup wondered. "And you defeated him, for now, 'coz..."

"He kissed you more!" Bubbles finished the sentence happily for her.

"Quit it!" Blossom was red. And we're not talking about her signature color here.

"Hey look! The Gang Green Gang's mugging again!"Buttercup spotted.

"And the Amoeba Boys are well...littering."Bubbles added.

"They haven't been out in a long time. Something's up girls." Blossom was also mystified.

Fuzzy, energized, took to dragging rocks and trees down to the city. Robbers, muggers, bombers and others emerged out of their hide-outs. And worst of all, an evil monkey laugh resounded through town.

"Not Mojo too!"Bubbles wailed.

"Yes, he is. Everyone is out!" Talking Dog told them sadly.

"And you can talk again!"Buttercup exclaimed.

"I did, didn't I?" the dog wagged his tail. "Hey, what are you three doing? Go!"

"Oh, yeah!" The girls separated ways to deal with the villains as usual. By evening, the attacking criminals were in jail.

"Whew, thank for the power detergent professor!" Bubbles exclaimed as soon as she came home.

"Oh, you're welcome Bubbles, but why the sudden gratitude?"

The girls looked at each other. "It's been a long day." The PPG phone beeped again.

"Oh for the love of sh—" Professor stared pointedly at Buttercup. "—sheep... Oh how I love sheep!"

* * *

><p>The Punks were entranced at what Him showed them in his mystical monitor.<p>

"They're popular..." Brat murmured.

"Everyone wants to be with them..." Brute agreed.

Finally, Him showed them the recent battle with the Rowdyruffs.

"And super powered cute boys like them..." Berserk muttered.

"So what's it gonna be?" Him opened the lair and the Punks flew out. He didn't care if they obeyed him or not, just as long as they did something about the Puffs and Ruffs coming together. It was too horrid to think about. Anyway once and for all, he wanted to prove he was the most evil of the villains! No way could Femme and Sedusa ever top him!

* * *

><p>The Powerpuffs stared at the girls before them. It <em>was really<em> a long day. Now it was stretching into the night.

"Well, if it isn't the goody-goodies of Townsville!" Brat snarled.

"Well... well... if it isn't the baddy-baddies!" Bubbles blurted.

It made Buttercup wince. "And you told me _I_ had a bad line..."

"What are _you _doing here and what do you want?" Blossom took charge.

"Blossom, I really want to do this!" Berserk punched her into an apartment. The other girls followed. But of course, the Puffs fought back

A really hard struggle came between them. The Punks were equivalently powerful but they were also the epitome of evil so they fought below the belt. The Puffs were stronger because of the kisses (Bubbles had her share on top of that building).

At one simultaneous moment, both parties hid off to plan another strategy.

"Face it! They're stronger with those kisses!" Brute complained.

"Not for long they won't be..." Berserk thought out loud.

"Why?" her sisters looked at her intently.

"We can be kissed too, duh!" Berserk flew up. "Find the boys and let _them_ kiss you."

* * *

><p>The Ruffs were leisurely flying home. "I liked my day," Boomer began.<p>

"Shut up." His brothers retorted. He snickered.

Out of the blue, three girls stopped them. "What the—"

"That little thing we did earlier?" Berserk seduced Brick. "You're right; you_ can't _stop a good thing."

"Where are they?" Buttercup complained. "I'm so full of energy I 'm ready to punch their lights out!"

"Oh holy cow," Blossom stared at a scene far ahead. The Punks kissing the Ruffs! "I feel sick all of a sudden." She wasn't kidding. The girls could literally feel like they were being _drained._

Berserk stopped kissing and winked at Blossom. _Control yourself, you don't care! It was a stupid kiss. A stupid first kiss._ "Let's go girls... they chose to... make-out in the middle of a fight."

"Winner by default. We win." Buttercup turned away. The boys had left in another direction already.

"No, we are not!" Bubbles unexpectedly blazed. "You bitch, come over here!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brat sneered.

"No girls! It's a trap!" Buttercup tried to warn the others.

"Lost your faith? Given up? You scaredy- cat..." Brute taunted.

"Ok, that's it!" The girls attacked furiously. But to their shock, the adrenalin rush was over.

_Oww, that hurt! Funny... I feel sorta weak..._ Buttercup's eyes drooped.

_My aim is lame..._ Blossom's moves slowed down.

_Must be that hit from Mojo..._ Bubbles floated down, down, down with her sisters.

With a big sigh, the Powerpuff girls fainted into a deep sleep.

"Toldya' we'd get them!" Berserk bragged.

"Finally! Let's drag them to that Him bitch," Brute picked her counterpart up.

"And tomorrow, everyone watch out!" Brat said evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay... internet connection issues... XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Punk'd

CHAPTER 6: PUNK'D

_You know what to do..._

Berserk strolled confidently in the middle of the hall with her equally self-assured sisters. Everyone stared at them.

Lady whispered to Princess. "You're not gonna let them show you up, right?"

"No!" Princess went up to them. "What is it new hair day? Do you actually think boys will fall for that?"

"Actually, I do..." Brute said smugly as Butch went over and put his arm around her. The rest of the guys did the same around their matches.

Princess' mouth was agape. She went over to meet with her girls. "Duchess, Lady, how could this be? I did everything to be better than them... I had my hair straightened, I had a nose lift, and heck I even bought gadgets when I was in kindergarten to destroy them! What do I do?"

"I don't the hell know! Wait, you _did_ have a nose lift?" Duchess replied. Princess glared at her. "_Sorry_!"

"Princess, dear, why don't you ask your stepmom?" Lady smiled at her. "There's a woman in your life now that could help you."

* * *

><p>Ashlee Hart sat in the studio, absolutely hating every moment. As Femme Fatale, she was free to express her absolute hatred for everything masculine, but as an actress, she had to pretend to be dating someone, do kissing scenes, be a model of what men want women to be. <em>Well, it won't be long now<em>.

During the break, she went to the dressing room.

"Oh Ashlee? Ima Goodlady wants to speak to you," Her P.A. told her.

"Ima Wha—who ?" She faced the familiar face. "Oh yeah, come in _Ima_. Or Mrs. _Mor_bucks. Everyone, leave us please."

"Still getting used to that," Sedusa sat down. "The boys by the way, are dating the Puffs—"

"Whoa wait, that sounded too fast. Can we do this outside? Or at _home_?"

"Well—" A pink mist interrupted their talk. "Him?"

"Of course ladies! I l_ove_ talking to you! I also like to discuss my brilliant ideas!" He roared the last sentence.

"Brilliant? Pssh! Darling, our boys are on the way to breaking the Puff's hearts!"

"_Daaarling_, they're already broken!" Him showed them a glimpse of the Powerpuff Girls in his lair.

"What? How?" The women found it hard to take in!

"You forgot one thing ladies, to break a heart, it usually involves another party right?"

"We had it set up, Princess, Duchess and even Lady!"

"Do they know they were to be the other party?"

"Well, no but they would have! Lady was the mole! She was to push them!"

"Thanks a _lot _Sedusa, you blurted out the whole plan!"

"It doesn't matter anyway... I already won." Him disappeared, but his laugh lingered.

"Miss Hart, 10 minutes!" her P.A. yelled from the door.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'll even talk to her for you if you want to," Lady told Princess. They were standing just outside of Mrs. Morbuck's room.<p>

"Why would you be braver? And why are you so pushy?" Princess yelled at Lady.

"Because she's my daughter, sweetheart." Ima Goodlady-Morbucks emerged from the room.

"B-b-because what?" Princess shrieked. The mother and daughter stood by each other.

"Don't worry, we have one thing in common," Ima also put an arm around Princess. "We dislike a certain trio in pink, green and blue and we're gonna destroy them!"

* * *

><p>"Your turn speaker number 3," The debate moderator announced. Berserk strode up the stage. Everyone was cheering for her. They knew Blossom was the best debater. Even Brick gave her athumbs up. It was the first time Berserk ever blushed. She stood smiling at the podium.<p>

"Well, y'know, shit. I mean if dumb immigrants wanna stick their big butts into this fuckin' country I don't the fuck care as long as they don't mug me or sumthin'. Though, those assholes shouldn't be here anyways since what theyya thinkaf us? Nannies? C'mon."

They crowd was silent. Then came the boos.

"Well yeah? Then fuck you!" Berserk screamed into the mike.

* * *

><p>"See you later, I guess," Sedusa stood up.<p>

"Yeah, I need to think about this clearly," Femme's mind was on something else. "Wanna watch my interview?"

"No thanks," She checked her phone. "Got something to do with Lady."

The blinding lights went on in the studio.

"Ashlee Hart, any comment on the Bubbles' confession that she's an avid fan?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah," She whipped off the celebrity get up and revealed her super villain self to the world. "I hate her! And men too! Ever wondered why I always change the money I spend to Susan B. Anthony Coins? Duh, I'm Femme Fatale!" _Might as well get it over with. The city's going down anyway._

* * *

><p>Boomer scratched the back of his head. "Something's different with you today, Bubbles."<p>

"Just felt like it." The evil blond stared at her shoes.

"You know, I think something's not working today. See ya' later." Boomer left her sitting on the bench alone.

Brat stared up into the sky... what happened today? People didn't look at her the same way they looked at Bubbles in Him's monitor. Even Boomer found her _different_.

"Fuck them all, dammit" Brute sat next to her. "This world isn't for us. They cheer for the Powerpuffs, the Powerpuff are their idols...they _love_ the Powerpuffs!"

"Hell yeah," Berserk arrived, fuming. "Nothing works our way. Y'know what I feel like girls?"

"What?"

"We have to get our hands on Him. He brought us here, didn't he?"

"Not yet," Brat smirked. "I feel like destroying everything, calling all villains to come out, then killing the Rowdyruff Boys to finally break the Powerpuff girls."

"Betrayal... That sounds nice. I mean, for us." Berserk thought aloud.

"Let's do it." Brute stood up.

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel so demoralized?" Buttercup groggily sat up.<p>

"Because we are..." Blossom rolled over uncomfortably on the hard floor.

"Good morning ladies!" Him mockingly greeted them.

"Oh this just makes our day even better." Bubbles said sarcastically.

"Got hot and heavy with Buttercup, huh? After the game?" Brick elbowed Butch. "By the way, what game_ does_ she play?"

"Y'know what? I keep feeling it wasn't her..." The dark-haired boy sat down. Boomer sat sullenly beside him too.

"How'd y'know that?" Butch gave him a Look. "Whatever, ok? Hey notice nobody's ever around here?"

Femme Fatale ran into the room.

"Hey, Fatty! You know, we got them hooked now. Judging by their responses, it ends on—."

"It's over. They're not the Puffs."

"Huh?" the boys looked at her.

"It's the Powerpunks."

"Power-whos?"

"Anyway, the point is, everything in this little club is _done_. Time to find another house to occupy boys, so out you go! And bring your boy things with you."

* * *

><p>Berserk collided into Princess in mid-flight. "Look, back off nose-lift!"<p>

"I don't know what you're up to Blossom—destroying Townsville is kinda my thing, not yours—but you're going down!" She lasered Berserk with a gadget.

"Oh, puh-leasse nose-lift!" Berserk yawned. "I have _real_ powers!" Princess was blown away.

Duchess had little luck with her sparring with Brat.

The one having most luck was Lady. She and Brute gave each other a steely eye, breathless. "You're not the Puffs, aren't you?"

"Duh? We are!" the girl replied defensively. The Punks gathered and so did the other group.

"They're not the real Puffs, I think." Lady whispered.

"What, your mom pushed into something bad? Like using us?" Princess scoffed, not knowing the Punks were listening in.

"I think she knows, she just doesn't want us to freak out." Lady defended. "We're on the same side!"

* * *

><p>Sedusa ramped down the messy, chaotic street, picking goods from the broken windows. "Ooh, 24k! Love it."<p>

"Sssedussssa?" A voiced hissed behind her. She turned and faced Snake.

"What? You again? Go away." Sedusa walked faster.

"Sssedusssa, I'd know you anywhere, even if you're Ima Goodlady or ssssomething."

The snaky-haired woman closed her ears.

"Are we going through thissss again? Ok, I did not leave you alone in the hosssspital!" Snake tried to catch up. "It wasss the gang, we were breaking in—"

"I do NOT **need **your_ excuse!_" She shrieked. "Ï was left alone in the hospital, giving birth and you just had to break into the mayor's office, to make a prank call! That failed! What kind of grown person fails a dumb prank call!" The other villains turned to stare. "And your **dumb** friends were all together!"

"C'mon, Sssedussa, I wasss ssorry!" Snake wasn't giving up. "And I never did get to sssee the kid."

"Ok, are you done? 'Coz by the way, I'm _married_, not living in some filthy hideout."

"Really Sssedussa? Married again? For what thisss time? If you're ssso having a great time now, why are you here?"

"Watching my daughter, you freak! Not like you, just fooling around!" Sedusa was too mad to realize she just blurted out her best-kept secret.

* * *

><p>Once again, the girls armed with technology faced the Powerpunk Girls.<p>

"Lady, tsk tsk... are you sure you're on the right side?" Him's voice crowed, his pink mist circling them.

"What do you mean?" Duchess and Princess looked at her.

"Do you even know who your parents really are?" The mist thickened around them. "Do your friends know who you really are?"

"Lady, what do they know?" Duchess glowered.

"Nothing that concerns them!" Lady fiercely led the first attack.

"Oh, Lady... Child of Sssnakesss!" Him hissed.

Below, Sedusa and Snake stopped their drama and looked up.

"Stop it!"

* * *

><p>"Man this is boring!" Boomer went around the city with their brothers.<p>

"Yeah, I mean we're the bad guys, not those... Puffs." Butch frowned.

"More out of place are those three," Brick pointed out the other girls in battle.

"Those are not the Powerpuff Girls." Mojo's voice sounded behind them.

"Whoa, you again?"

"Having been in fierce encounters with the Powerpuffs in the last several years, **I, Mojo Joj**o have thoroughly and perfectly memorized their every move and every angle of their moves too. Also, some years ago, through monitoring the Puffs' activities every single day even when they're just cleaning their room**, I Mojo Jojo**, discovered the parallel universe that can be entered though a mirror. The parallel universe is not actually parallel of course, it's indirectly proportional to our own world where the good are bad, the dumb are smart, and the moral are immoral..."

"Will you get on with it?"

"After countless hours of conversing with myself,** I, Mojo Jojo**, have come to the conclusion that those are not the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Will you please repeat that, only short, concise and a lot slower?"

* * *

><p>The Powerpuff girls couldn't get out of Him's bizarre realm. It was like a door-less, window-less rooms but you can maddeningly see everything outside.<p>

"It's like being in somebody's brain!" Bubbles bawled.

"We'll never get out of here!" Buttercup joined her, wailing.

"You guys, are sickening." Blossom crossed her arms. "We are the Powerpuff Girls! Yes, we may be trapped now, worthlessly heartbroken yes, annoyingly just excerpts in a chapter in a story all about us but we can make it! There's a way out of everything!"

Suddenly, a purple flash of light appeared from above.

"See!" The leader said triumphantly.

"Mojo Jojo!" Her sisters shrieked.


	8. Chapter 7: Supervillian Allstars

CHAPTER 7: SUPERVILLAIN ALL-STARS

_So far…_

**Superstar Ashlee Hart is Femme Fatale. With Sedusa and the Rowdyruff Boys, they planned to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Sedusa became Mrs. Ima Goodlady-Morbucks.**

_We also know…_

**Kisses make the Puffs and Ruffs stronger. Threatening masculinity weakens the Ruffs, heartbreak weakens the Puffs.**

_But…_

**Femme Fatale and Sedusa lost their plan to Him.**

'_Coz…_

**The Puffs saw the Punks kiss the Ruffs.**

_Now…_

**The Punks are pretending to be the Puffs and seeking to destroy the Ruffs and attack Him. Puffs are still weak and trapped.**

_Also… _

**Princess's sidekick, Lady is actually Snake's and Sedusa's kid.**

_And…_

**Sedusa drives Princess, Lady and Duchess to exterminate the Punks. The Royal Trio still thinks the Punks are the Puffs.**

_Surprisingly still…_

**Did Mojo Jojo really bust into Him's "impenetrable" lair and?**

_Therefore…_

* * *

><p>The ground was littered with villains. The police cowered in their cars and in donut shops. It was almost like villain paradise. But not every villain was enjoying himselfherself.

Princess was set on destroying who she thought were the Powerpuff Girls.

Lady was set on not knowing the secret of her birth.

Him was set on eliminating every villain except himself (and possibly the RRB), starting with the ones who pissed him off for being hot chicks.

Snake was set on getting back with Sedusa.

Sedusa was set on ignoring Snake.

And Mojo was set on getting Townsville back to its normal monster/villain-ridden-but-not-really-getting-anywhere vicinity.

"I can't believe it!" Blossom exclaimed

"That Mojo saved us? Yeah, thanks Mojo…" Buttercup cut in.

"Well, I have a principle Townsville must be a normal monster/villain-ridden-city-but-not-really-getting-anywhere," Mojo briefly shared.

"Actually, I can't believe that—" Blossom tried to continue.

"Mojo gave us a heart-to-heart talk about boys that set us back on track? Yeah, thanks Mojo," Bubbles smiled sweetly at the monkey.

"Well, what's a monster/villain-ridden -but-not-really-getting-anywhere city without emotionally healthy heroes? But don't count on it too much. I'm not your _dad _or anything," He reverted to his old self.

"Let me finish! What I couldn't believe _was_ that Mojo actually entered Him's lair!"

"Well, I, Mojo Jojo had various conflicts with the so-called evil Him—"

"Ohhkay, Mojo… We thank you, that's enough." They reappeared in Mojo's place.

"Well, what about us?" The Rowdyruff Boys were trying to control Mojo's Going Out Into New Gaps (G.O.I.N.G.) apparatus.

_What? Man, those creeps are so… They have a motive, I can tell!_

_What good did they ever do?_

"We'll think about it," Bubbles answered for the group.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom blasted out first, totally ignoring their counterparts.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Femme Fatale stared at the scene. Snake and Sedusa were arguing, above them the Punks and whoevers facing off, and a pink mist surrounding them all. In the distance, a familiar trio of lights was coming closer. "Well, this would hold them off a while," she took on being Ashlee Hart quickly and threw herself onto Fuzzy Lumpkin's territory.<p>

"OH my GOSH! Ashlee HART!" Bubbles squeeled.

"Not now," her sisters concentrated on getting to the city.

"OH my GOSH she's in TROUBLE!" she squealed even more happily. "I can _actually_ SAVE her! Omigoshomigoshomigosh,"

Ashlee Hart was screaming desperately.

"Why did Martin break up with Samantha in Episode 19? Why was the sequel to _Rainshine _so good? WHY?" Fuzzy was screaming. Bubbles stopped flying and pleaded with her eyes.

"If it would make you shut up, go ahead," Blossom said sulkily. The two sat on a building to take a breather.

"I'm here Ashlee!" Bubbles screamed and knocked Fuzzy out with one hit. Then, she turned and faced the celebrity. "Omigosh I LUV you so much!"

"Thank you. Although Bubbles, I don't think being a hero is becoming to a young lady like you."

"Don't worry! They'd tell me that but I know that somehow, we have to stand up to a race of diminishing important superwomen! I think I heard that somewhere when I was five…"

"True, you heard that from…me!" Femme Fatale threw off her disguise.

"You've got to be kidding! You imitated Ashlee Hart? The most wonderful person in the world? This isn't even worth it." Bubbles started to fly away.

"Hey! Wait!" Femme looked around for something to distract the girls. She spotted Roach Coach's robot and threw a purse at it.

"Hey!"

"They did it!" Femme fibbed, pointing to the Powerpuffs and hoping it would somehow work.

"The **Powerpuff Girls**!" The girls' long time enemy growled, forgetting all about Femme Fatale.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Fuzzy Lumpkins looked up and so did the Amoeba Boys and half the Gang Green Gang.

"They're really back and all grown up!" Big Boss said, teary-eyed

"Let's knock 'em down!" Roach Coach called all his icky minions.

"Damn, can we do this?" Buttercup stared at the growing throng of enemies.

"Well, we did it before, right?" Blossom tried to lift her sister's spirits.

"One at a time… and the Beat-alls nearly succeeded when they were united." Buttercup refused to cheer up. "C'mon, let's beat 'em!"

The three divided and concentrated on their chosen villains. Femme Fatale sneaked away to grab some coins.

* * *

><p>Princess Morbucks and Duchess lay on the hard cement, humanly exhausted. Lady was just as tired but on a roll, fighting all three Punks. She didn't know where to start. A hard punch hit her jaw, then her stomach. Lady clutched at her middle and groaned.<p>

"We have to help her!" Snake prepared to leap up.

"No, you dummy!" Sedusa grabbed his leg, making him land on her. "GET OFF!"

"Ooh, are you back together?" Femme Fatale stopped in mid-run and stifled a giggle.

"Shut up," Sedusa shoved off Snake. "Where are the boys? We need them to finish the Punks."

"Oh… Ah… The-uh boys? " Femme sheepishly looked to the sky as if it had answers.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm-uh… I thought that since the girls are gone and Townsville's gonna be gone anyway, so-uh…"

"You sent them off? You bitch!"

"Hey, who're you callin' bitch? I don't have kid wandering around."

"Ugh, I am_ sick_ of your dumb blonde attitude! No wonder Bubbles just_ loved_ you!"

"That's it!" The women started their own rumble.

* * *

><p>Mojo scratched his monkey head. "I, Mojo Jojo have to find some means to connect G.O.I.N.G. into the parallel universe. Townsville is a very complex area—always connected to some mystical force—"<p>

"Mojo, do you mind? Does that mean we can let go of these knobs and levers now?" Butch asked as patiently as he could.

"Yes."

"Whew!" The boys sat down.

"Why are you sitting down? I, Mojo Jojo, have a good mind to discipline you ungrateful young people! I, Mojo Jojo can see that the city is suffering—"

"And the point is?"

"Help the girls."

The Rowdyruff Boys blasted out.

* * *

><p>After a joint eyebeam flare from the punks, Lady's body gave up and she fell to the cement hard like her friends.<p>

"Lady!" A slight hissing accompanied the voice. "Lady, to see you like thisss, after all thosssse yearssss!"

"Who are you?" She tried to raise her eyelids to have a look at the face.

"Your father."

"No," She weakly tried to crawl away. "You left. You never wanted to know me!"

"No Lady, I'm gonna treat you right ssstarting now." Snake picked her up.

Buttercup was the only one who could handle Roach Coach's mons_gross_ity. But she was struggling to remember how they had defeated him before. Then, a dark-haired boy swooped in and helped her out.

"Back off, Butch."

"Seriously, I _know_ you have a hard time doing this." He blasted bunches of roaches with her.

"You weren't even born when we first defeated him! What do you know more than me?"

"I know that you can actually dismember robots." He did that right away. "And you're supposed to destroy stuff that your enemies can use again." Butch broke the Roach's whistle in half.

"Well, you have a lot more to do to impress me!" Buttercup moved on.

Bubbles immediately accepted Boomer with question and the two battled it out.

Blossom coldly ignored Brick.

"What if I know why you're mad, would you talk to me?" Nothing. "OK fine. I'm gonna talk anyway. I'm not trying to get you any madder, but I guess you thought I also thought that kiss was so special that it was unfair of me to kiss someone else, especially someone you hate, right? So I'm sorry, ok 'coz I didn't know those were the Punks and they just surprised us—"

Blossoms face softened and she turned to look at Brick, prepared to understand.

"—and anyway we didn't feel as stronger like after you kissed me," Brick finished. Oops. Fuzzy's bottom smacked into his face. Blossom was swinging the fluffy pink monster by the arms, ready to use him as a weapon against the boys.

"You girls are so irrational!"

"And you guys are sooo insensitive!"

"I mean we aren't an item or anything and it was dumb kiss!" _But I feel like we are._

"A dumb _first_ kiss thank you very much which you ruined! It was supposed to be special, like –a, a, a wedding! Not in mid-air in the middle of a fight!" _Though it's ok now._ She dropped a relieved and aching Fuzzy to glare at him.

Then the Punks crashed on to the scene.

"What the hell is this, the grand finale!" Buttercup sputtered out.

"Well y'know… save the best for the last?" Brute smirked.

"But we're gonna help!" Boomer took a stance in front of Bubbles.

"No Boomer, this is a girl thing," Bubbles gently nudged him away.

"Wait." Simultaneously, the Boys kissed their counterparts.

"Yeah, I'd need that," Buttercup blushed.

"It's the least you could do," Blossom said grudgingly.

Bubbles tearfully said good-bye to Boomer.

Then the battle started…

* * *

><p>Sedusa was choking Femme when Lady reappeared with Snake.<p>

"Mom. I'm sick of this."

"Okay sweetie." She dropped Femme. "Let's talk."

"Yes, let's…" Him appeared out of a smoky mist, eyes glowing pink.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you?" Buttercup panted out, trying to rest. "We're equals."<p>

"And they did not shrink or something when the Boys kissed us!" Bubbles added.

"Because they belong to another world, they are not counterparts." Blossom mulled. "Hey! That's right! Another world! We need to lead them back! C'mon girls!"

* * *

><p>"Mirror"<p>

"Check" Boomer put it in place.

"Controls?"

"Ready." Butch went into position.

"Punks?"

"Headin' this way." Brick spied. "But hey? Is a pink mass of smoke included? Along with many villains?"

"Mojo Jojo, on the go go!" The monkey sat at his huge laser beam. "I've been waiting for this!"

* * *

><p>Him self-assuredly lead the team of villains (Amoeba Boys, Gang Green Gang, Femme Fatale, Sedusa, the Royal Trio, Roach Coach and even Fuzzy), now with glowing fuchsia eyes. Once and for all he was going to prove to everybody that he is pure evil!<p>

A blinding white blast hit him and everyone was knocked out. Except Him.

"Mojo! I had waited for that moment and you just couldn't let me bask in my fuchsia pink glory!"

"No! Because as I have said two and a half chapters ago, I, Mojo Jojo have come to the final conclusion that being stationary is not very good for this great mind of mine! I therefore have to do something to please myself and displease others! I must continue my great dream to conquer the world for what purpose I haven't decided yet! And also I must resume talking to myself very rapidly and very noisily to hear myself and for the sake of thinking out loud! And might I add, I, Mojo Jojo am set on getting Townsville back to its normal monster/villain-ridden-but-not-really-getting-anywhere vicinity!"

"You never ever fail to bore me." Him prepared to strike. The rest of the villains recovered and were prepared to be, well, villains of Townsville. Then suddenly, rocks were pelted at them.

"And you villains never fail to annoy us!" Professor Utonium exclaimed.

"In the years I have been here, the city has been continuously destroyed, which was fine but this is too much!" The Mayor threw pebbles while munching on pickles.

"And our classes have always been disrupted!" Ms. Keane yelled.

In the midst of the rock-pelting townspeople and the wincing villains, a family was united (cheesy).

"Look around us mom, dad had stayed all the way…"

"You're right," Sedusa finally forgave Snake and hugged them both. "We three belong together… Now let's kick-ass like the snakes we are!"

"That'sss why I married her!" Snake cheerfully told his daughter.

Him and Mojo separated from the racket and faced each other squarely.

"I don't get it! What was with the_ sorry_ and the_ it's OK_ and_ the Boys can live on without us_ drama years ago!" Mojo complained.

"They chose you when they came back!" Him striked with a red claw.

"No! Dummy, it was all Femme Fatale's idea!"

"You mean you knew and didn't do anything to prevent it!"

"You're so immature! It's not like they're actually our kids!" Then a realization came to Mojo. "Oh no, please not _this _possibility!"

"Duh!" Femme Fatale stepped in. "Him likes you!"

_eeeww much?_

* * *

><p>The portal was opened, and the Puffs simultaneously punched the Punks back into their realm.<p>

"They never learn, do they?" Buttercup smugly commented.

The Rowdyruff Boys let go of the controls and walked over to their counterparts. "Well?"

"Like I said Butch, you have a lot more to go before impressing me." But she was smiling.

Bubbles and Boomer were nearly making out.

Blossom smiled at Brick. "I can't help it, something just pulls me to you no matter how much I hate you."

"It's the chemical X in our hormones and now that we're teens, it just surges like normal teens only stronger—"

"Cut it Brick you bore me," Blossom interrupted it with a kiss.

"Hello!" Buttercup pointed at the window. "City in major need of fix-up?"

Blossom smiled. "Let's go girls!"

"We're on it girls!" Ms. Bellum waved, this time throwing shoes.

"Hey look, is that a face off?" Buttercup pointed to three villains in a distance.

The trio went nearer.

Mojo ran toward them, panicking and yelled "Just take me in! Take me now!"

"Me just as well," Femme Fatale followed.

"Just wait,** I'll be coming**! " Him roared out and dissappeared.

* * *

><p>The crooks were in jail, but as usual, Him had slunk away in a pink mist.<p>

The Amoeba Boys were particularly rejoiceful at the sight of a dark dingy cell but were mad at the Puffs because they were sent to do community service instead.

Princess and Duchess got out through bail.

Snake, Sedusa and Lady have meals together every day in the City Jail Canteen.

Femme Fatale got out to do a biographical movie titled "The Dark Secrets of Ashlee Hart". It was rumored Bubbles will play her younger self.

Mojo Jojo was happily trying to escape again.

Oh, and the Puff/Ruff relationships? The Boys still cause trouble in Townsville and the Girls still save the day. Still different worlds. But opposites attract and... let's just say they have **great** chemistry.

* * *

><p><strong>I repeat my thanks to: <strong>_ROCuevas, becomingemo, JennyPpgfan, Loloface, Sissie131, Child of the Night13, Spark Firebug, Naruhinalov3, Primcartoons, oceanluver1, bubblynikki0914, brokenheartchic14_**… you kept my heart FAT and HAPPY all the way! [XD]**


End file.
